De mundos ya olvidados, de palabras no dichas
by Andrea10973
Summary: De las cosas que le dan el significado a la vida. De las cosas que le arrebatan el significado a la vida. (LokixSigyn)


Advertencia: Descargo de responsabilidad. No poseo ningún personaje de Marvel, ni de Disney. Estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sólo serán usados en esta historia para fines de entretenimiento.

Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.

El personaje está seriamente dañado. No distingue bien lo que es real de lo que no. Confunde bastante el pasado con su presente y sus pensamientos. Varias veces cree que cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo, están sucediendo en ese instante.

Sucede inmediatamente después de "Anochece", pero hay un par de cosas que no coincidirán:

Quien tuvo la pesadilla es Jörmundgandr, no Narfi. Darcy aquí no es mencionada, había tenido planes para ella, pero finalmente elegí no incluirla. Entonces es como si en la otra historia tampoco hubiera aparecido.

En esta historia he ignorado olímpicamente la mitología y cualquier otro canon respecto a la pareja. Para mí, Loki tuvo a todos sus hijos con Sigyn, y todos son niños normales, no monstruos.

 _Edades de los niños (equivalente midgardiano):_

Sleipnir (es niña, ya eran cuatro niños): 8 años

Jörmundgandr: 6 años

Fenris: 5 años

Hela: 3 años y medio

Narfi: 1 año

Vali: 1 año

Narfi y Vali son gemelos.

Recomiendo altamente escuchar la música más sad que tengan o que encuentren, mientras leen.

* * *

A galletas con chispas de chocolate recién horneadas.

A cáscaras de naranjas, recién cortadas del pequeño huerto.

A docenas de distintas flores, que surgen y brotan en todo momento.

A tierra húmeda, después de una lluvia ligera, de vez en cuando.

Y ocasionalmente... a un buen chocolate caliente, humeante como le encanta.

A eso y más.

A un suave canto celestial, más bello que el de una sirena.

A ramas y hojas de árboles mecerse perezosamente con el viento.

A varias vocecitas risueñas y soñadoras.

A risitas y a gritos. A travesuras y a mentiritas inofensivas.

A peleas, forcejeos y persecuciones poco dañinas.

A un crepitar distante, consistente, relajante. A agua correr, libre y salvaje. A un río.

Y, por las noches, el ulular de los búhos. El cantar de los grillos. Los ocasionales crujidos que la casa hace.

A eso y más.

A una calidez incomparable, que rezuma sin esfuerzo del lugar.

A una exquisitez endémica, que no existe en ninguna otra parte del Universo.

A una felicidad plena, en su máxima expresión.

A eso y más, huele, se escucha y se siente su hogar.

Y sonríe, distantemente, tristemente, ausente y melancólico. Y ni siquiera sabe... por qué...

Simplemente nada encaja. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

¡Y no es posible! ¡Que este maldito dolor de cabeza apenas lo deja pensar!

Y, dioses... cuánto se le antoja ya, urgente y desesperadamente un té de menta. Pero no de las cocinas del castillo, no. Hay algo que a los cocineros siempre les hace falta. Algo que hace que lo que sea que de ellas venga, simplemente nunca termine de agradarle. Nunca, desde hace más de 120 años... no.

No, lo que él necesita es un buen té de menta, endulzado con un poco de miel, tibio... como sólo Sigyn sabe hacerlo...

Y de pronto, lo comprende. Todo. Lo comprende tan repentinamente, que le parece risible el no haberlo hecho antes.

No sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. No sabe qué pensar, no sabe cómo reaccionar, no sabe qué hacer. Y aún sigue sin saber... por qué...

¡¿Por qué a él?!

Una cosa sí es segura:

Es demasiado.

Demasiado abrumador, demasiado doloroso, demasiado despiadado, demasiado desesperanzador. Es simplemente demasiado para él.

Y aunque aún no entiende por qué, sabe que esta situación lo ha sobre pasado. Y sabe que ni siquiera intentará superarla. Todo rastro de ímpetu y vivacidad han sido drenados de él. Se ha rendido sin siquiera dar pelea.

Porque ya no le queda nada más.

Porque lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, ahora son sólo recuerdos agridulces. Está seguro de que incluso si intentara volver, ni siquiera encontraría ruinas.

Su esposa y sus niños.

Sigyn, Sleipnir, Jörmundgandr, Fenris, Hela, Narfi, Vali. Todos ellos...

Se han ido. Se han ido y es culpa suya. Suya y de nadie más.

Porque no pudo protegerlos.

-¿Tú le temes a algo?-, preguntó Mundi...

A perderlos, indiscutiblemente. Y entonces sucedió:

Los perdió a todos.

Su mayor miedo. Su único miedo se había vuelto realidad. Y él ni siquiera lo sabía. O más bien, ni siquiera lo recordaba hasta hace un par de segundos.

Un admirable último esfuerzo de parte de Ginny. Y ni siquiera sabe por qué...

¿Por qué le hizo olvidar todo?

Porque la ignorancia es felicidad, seguramente le habría respondido. Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí para hacerlo.

Y, nornas... cómo necesita ya, asfixiante y devastadoramente un abrazo suyo.

Pero no uno como los que solían compartir a la luz de la luna, cuando miraban pacíficamente a los pequeños dormir, no. A pesar de que daría lo que fuera por poder volver a hacerlo una sola vez más, simplemente no sería suficiente. No, si se siente más indefenso y perdido de lo que alguna vez se ha sentido... no.

No, lo que le hace falta, es deshacerse entre sus brazos y que ella lo consuele. Y que le diga que todo estará bien. Y le creería. Y le creería, por supuesto que lo haría. Y le creería porque Ginny es incapaz de mentirle. Y le creería, porque ya no sabe qué más creer. Porque ya no sabe a qué más aferrarse.

Y, demonios... cuánto anhela ya, aquí y ahora, desmoronarse, romperse y desbaratarse. Y llorar y gritar como un niño pequeño. Como jamás lo ha hecho. Como jamás se ha permitido hacerlo.

Aquí, donde sea que este lugar sea.

¿Y qué es este lugar?

Su propia mente, se da cuenta. Hace siglos que no se perdía en ella.

Vaya que Sigyn es poderosa, si al deshacer su hechizo le hizo retraerse dentro de sí mismo.

Pero ¿qué más esperar, si él mismo le enseñó casi todo lo que sabe?

Sabía...

El simple pensamiento le duele infinitas veces más que la espada del Kursed atravesándolo, algunos años atrás, en Svartalfheim.

Más, que el hecho de darse cuenta de que su hermano, quien juró amarlo sin importar nada, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de asegurarle un funeral apropiado. Que había abandonado su cuerpo, a la intemperie, sin pensarlo. Como si no le importara en lo absoluto. Más, que pensar que ni siquiera se cercioró de que realmente estuviera muerto...

Porque él verdaderamente se sintió morir.

Y si despertar solo, en un mundo abandonado y desconocido, agonizando, sin saber qué estaba pasando, lo había aterrorizado, entonces esta situación le provoca un sentimiento al que ni siquiera puede dar nombre.

Y no logra entender por qué...

¿Por qué no había muerto entonces?...

¿Por qué no había muerto él, pero sí su madre?...

¿Por qué no lo hizo al caer al Vacío?...

¿Por qué tuvo que ver a sus hijos ya sin vida? ¿A su esposa a punto de morir?...

¿Por qué él no se había unido a ellos entonces?...

Al menos, piensa distraídamente, ahora sabe por qué los inviernos, y sobre todo las fiestas de Yule, le parecen tan amargos. Tan vacíos. Tan desoladores. Tan gélidos.

No por el hecho de ser un Jötunn, no. Por todos los dioses, que no.

Ya lo había descubierto entonces, junto a Sigyn. Y no le afectó en lo más mínimo. No, cuando ella le aseguró que no cambiaría nada entre ellos.

Y fue porque lo aceptó sin reservas, porque lo amó como nadie jamás lo hizo, ni ha vuelto a hacer, que tuvo que intervenir el día de su boda. No podía permitir que su _sigr vina_ se casara con un maldito imbécil que jamás la amaría. Por supuesto que no podía.

Y luego huyeron. Huyeron juntos, sin que nada más les importara. Eran ellos dos, solos, contra el mundo. Contra los Nueve Reinos. Contra el Universo entero...

Y se pregunta ¿por qué?

¿Por qué Sigyn lo abandonó? ¿Por qué lo dejó sólo? ¿Por qué tuvo que llevarse consigo a sus seis bebés?...

¿Por qué no lo llevó con ella?

Por los Nueve... todo sería mejor para todos si así hubiera sido. Mucho más sencillo.

Nadie nunca lo hubiera buscado siquiera. Nadie hubiera cuestionado su ausencia. Pronto todos se habrían olvidado del heredero de repuesto de Asgard, del indigno e indeseable segundo príncipe, la vergüenza de la Casa de Odín...

Excepto que jamás había sido uno. Jamás había pertenecido a esa familia. La gran familia dorada, donde su mera presencia era inoportuna.

Bien, puede que quizás su madre y su hermano sí lo hubieran extrañado los primeros años, tal vez incluso el primer siglo. Pero nada más...

Todos lo han querido ver muerto en algún momento, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué no darles a todos esa satisfacción? Y además, ¿qué acaso ese no siempre ha sido su derecho de nacimiento?

¿Por qué no dejarse ir ahora?...

Mientras más tiempo deje pasar sin reaccionar, más difícil será salir de sí mismo. Su mente y su alma podrían perderse para siempre...

¿No sería eso más fácil?

Más fácil que enfrentar la realidad, por supuesto. Pero no lo que alguna vez Ginny hubiera querido ni esperado de él...

-Eres tan valiente, mi Lolo-, le dijo entre risas y besos, con la respiración agitada, una vez que se sintieron a salvo, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera haberlos estado persiguiendo. Luego la miró a los ojos, y en ese instante, terminó de confirmar que definitivamente ella era con quien quería compartir su vida entera.

Aún si apenas tenía 900 años recién cumplidos. Aún si debían dejarlo todo atrás y empezar de nuevo, en algún otro reino, donde nadie más los conociera.

Donde finalmente pudiera tener una vida que valiera la pena ser vivida...

Donde finalmente la tuvo. Y donde debió haber terminado, también.

No importa. Planea reunirse con ellos en un corto plazo.

Después de todo, seguramente ya lo han estado esperando durante demasiado tiempo.

Porque...

¿Quién más entrenará a su pequeña Sleepy, para que algún día pueda llegar a convertirse en una Valquiria?

¿Quién más le dará lecciones de cambio de forma a su travieso Mundi, para que no vuelva a quedar atrapado como una serpiente?

¿Quién más le contará cuentos sobre "el poderoso Thor" a su inquieto Risi, todas las noches sin falta?

¿Quién más cuidará tan atentamente cada herida que su dulce Hel suele hacerse al tratar de seguir el ritmo de sus hermanos mayores?

¿Quién más bañará tan cuidadosamente a su diminuto Nar?

¿Quién más arrullará tan tiernamente a su indefenso Valval?...

¿Quién más, sino él?

Y de pronto entiende por qué...

Por qué, si todo lo que hizo fue amar y amar, y aún así los perdió a todos.

Porque nunca ha estado destinado a ser plenamente feliz...

-Las delicias de la vida suelen ser tan efímeras-, le explicó Ginny, mirando embelesada el precioso y desconocido anochecer, del reino al que acababan de llegar esa misma tarde.

Sus pensamientos aún suelen ser todo un enigma para él, la mayoría de las veces, pero alberga la diminuta esperanza de algún día llegar resolverlos.

No sabe a qué viene este arrebato de espontaneidad, pero no lo cuestiona. Simplemente disfruta el instante.

Los últimos vestigios de la luz del sol hacen que su cabello parezca ser de fuego. Y ama el pensamiento.

Porque ella posee un alma de fuego. Es casi como si desde siempre hubiera estado destinada a específicamente estar con él, un ser nacido del hielo.

Aquí es donde empezarán su propia historia, decide. Aquí y ahora. Y sabe que ella ha tenido exactamente la misma idea.

Es pleno verano y, piensa distraídamente, parece prometer ser mucho más soportable que los de Asgard... sí. Este será un buen lugar.

Años más tarde, después de haber olvidado esta parte tan vital y esencial de su vida, soñaría a menudo con un lugar así.

De inviernos cálidos y veranos frescos. De ocasionales brisas suaves, de las que a veces llegan a alborotar el cabello. De constelaciones inusuales. De bellos amaneceres. De incomparables anocheceres...

Creería que simplemente se trataba de un paraíso que su mente había creado. Un refugio, entre su infeliz encierro perpetuo, interminable, en la celda dorada a la que todos insistían en llamar el "castillo de Asgard".

Como cuestión, de hecho, se sintió mucho más espiritualmente libre que nunca antes, mientras estuvo encerrado en las mazmorras, después de lo de Midgard...

Y buscaría siempre que pudiese, aunque infructuosa, incesante, frenéticamente ese lugar. Más idílico que el Vallhalla mismo.

Porque toda su vida ha sabido que no le depara el ir allá. Que sus puertas jamás se abrirán para él. Que está destinado a no ser recordado por nadie. A ser olvidado por los pocos que en vida pudiesen haberlo conocido. A vivir toda una vida sin nunca haber logrado nada especialmente trascendental, sin pena ni gloria. Y entonces, finalmente indigno de entrar.

Sigyn también lo había sabido. Ella tampoco esperaba un destino tan grandioso. Ni se hacía falsas ilusiones al respecto, a diferencia de él, que de vez en cuando aún fantaseaba con finalmente llegar a ser tan admirado y respetado como su hermano...

Pero qué monumentalmente estúpido había sido, si nunca terminó de comprender que nada de eso importaba realmente. No, cuando ya tenía una familia tan bellísima, que lo amaba más de lo que alguna vez se atrevió a soñar.

No, cuando era una verdad intrínsecamente incuestionable, el hecho de que ni él ni Sigyn estaban hechos para nada de eso. Mejor dejárselo a alguien tan innatamente impresionante como Thor.

No, cuando no existía manera alguna de hacer que alguna vez eso fuese a cambiar.

Y aún así, de entre lo poco que era verdaderamente suyo, juntos lograron hacer lo imposible:

Una historia que merece ser contada. Una vida perfectamente plena, feliz.

Quizás, fuese porque nunca logró terminar de hacerse a la idea de que todo esto era suyo. Suyo y de nadie más. Incluso ahora, aún se siente como si sólo fuese un sueño y nada más...

Desearía que sólo fuese un sueño y nada más...

Eso significaría que nunca tuvo que haber visto la vida ya haber abandonado a ninguno de sus niños...

A su indefenso Valval haber sido atravesado por alguna especie de daga o cuchillo. Y ni siquiera saber si murió de inmediato, o si sufrió mientras se desangraba...

A su diminuto Nar haber sido ahogado en la bañera. Y ni siquiera saber si fue simplemente abandonado ahí, o si fue deliberadamente sumergido hasta que sucedió...

A su dulce Hel haber sido quemada por algún hechizo que debió habérsele ido de las manos. Y ni siquiera saber qué debió haber intentado hacer, para que la mitad de su cuerpo hubiese quedado ennegrecida...

A su inquieto Risi haber sido asfixiado por cadenas inhibidoras de seidr. Y ni siquiera saber cuánto tiempo debió haber sufrido, intentando liberarse, hasta que ya no pudo más...

A su travieso Mundi haber sido incapaz de completar cualquier cambio de forma, en un intento de sobrevivir a algún envenenamiento. Y ni siquiera saber cuán aterrorizado y agonizante debió haberse sentido...

A su pequeña Sleepy haber sido arrollada por su propio caballo, en un intento de escapar e ir a pedir ayuda. Y ni siquiera saber si decidió ir ella misma, o si su madre la envió...

Y a su adorada Ginny haber sido herida con una espada maldecida, que le arrebató su fuerza vital poco a poco. Dejándole apenas el tiempo suficiente para encontrarla aún viva, después de haber ido a buscar a sus bebés.

Para entonces estaba tan entumecido, que ni siquiera reaccionó al hechizo que ella tan serena y dulcemente le colocó. Ni al último beso que le dio como despedida.

 _Érase una vez..._

Cuando... finalmente olvidó.

 _Érase una vez..._

Pero ya no.

 _Érase una vez..._

Cuando... decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

 _Érase una vez..._

Y ya jamás volvería a serlo.

 _Érase una vez..._

Y este retorcido cuento finalmente se ha acabado.

 _Érase una vez..._

Dolor.

Sólo eso existe.

Quema.

Congela.

Siente que su cabeza explotará en cualquier momento.

-¿Tú le temes a algo?-, preguntó Mundi, asustado. Llorando...

¿A qué le puede tener miedo?, piensa agresivamente... y, con una diversión vacía pero no por eso menos aterradora, se da cuenta de que ya no le tiene miedo a nada.

Y entonces, finalmente se obliga a reaccionar...

Vuelve poco a poco a la conciencia, aún agotado. La cama sobre la que está acostado es infernalmente incómoda.

Y, dioses... en serio anhela ese té de menta... como sólo Sigyn sabe hacerlo.

Abre lentamente los ojos, tanta luz le hace daño. Debe estar en alguna especie de enfermería.

Y, nornas... realmente necesita ese abrazo suyo... deshacerse entre sus brazos y que ella lo consuele.

Se percata, ausentemente, de que hay alguien más en la habitación.

Y, demonios... francamente está a punto de tirar a la basura todo un milenio de auto control, aquí y ahora.

Comprende, furiosamente, que ese alguien es Thor.

Y, por los Nueve... le toma toda su fuerza de voluntad no tirársele encima y apuñalarlo una y otra vez, indiscriminada, incesantemente, hasta que ni siquiera quede nada que pueda ser reconocible.

Nota que él aún no ha reparado en su un poco demasiado violento despertar.

Y decide que pase lo que pase, hará lo que mejor sabe hacer:

Mentir.

Toma una respiración profunda, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea que deba pasar.

-¿Debo preguntar cómo estás?-, inquiere su hermano, con esa maldita sonrisita perfecta que alguna vez llegó a envidiar, pero que ahora tanto quiere arrancarle a golpes. ¿Se supone que ese comentario debería parecerle divertido?... bien. Supone que sí.

-No, no deberías-, responde lo más frío y gélido que puede: La única otra manera que se le ocurre de hacérsela desaparecer. Y funciona.

Se voltea para quedar de espaldas a él, antes de que pueda decir algo más. Decide que no está para lidiar con nada ni con nadie. No, si aún tiene que terminar de asimilar todo lo que ahora sabe. Todo lo que ahora recuerda.

-Hermano...-, y evidentemente el otro no entiende que quiere que lo dejen en paz... pero al final de cuentas, la sutileza jamás ha estado en su naturaleza.

-No, Thor-, y ninguno de los dos dice nada más. Luego lo escucha levantarse de su silla, salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

No intentó insistir más. No lo acribilló con sus inacabables y exasperantes preguntas, hasta sacarle toda la verdad de la misma manera en que derriba todo a su paso al pelear. Por una vez, ha entendido que realmente no quiere hablar.

Y, no es posible... pero eso casi le provoca un sentimiento de ausencia.

Casi...

Tiene muchas otras cosas infinitamente más relevantes e indispensables en las que pensar... y, además...

La comunicación nunca ha sido el fuerte de esta familia, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué empezar ahora?

Pero ¡es cierto!... él ni siquiera pertenece a una. La única a la que alguna vez sí, ya no existe...

La implicación de este pensamiento lo deja incapaz de respirar, al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-¡Fadir!-, lo recibe Hela con un grito emocionado. Acaba de volver a casa, luego de un largo viaje a una de las lunas de Alfhheim. -¡Fadir!-, vuelve a gritar, bulliciosa. Y es suficiente para alegrar su día entero. -¡Fadir!-, grita una vez más, queriendo que le haga caso.

-¡Hel! ¡Hel! ¡Hel!-, intenta bromear con ella, pero está demasiado distraída para darse cuenta. -¿Qué ocurre?-, pregunta, finalmente notando que está llena de pintura por todas partes.

-¡Fadir!-, quien lo llama ahora es Fenris. Algo deben traerse entre manos.

-¡Papi!-, y vaya que debe ser algo grande, para que Sleepy también esté involucrada.

-Díganme que no destrozaron el rosal que mamá acaba de plantar-, y su sorpresa es grande, al darse cuenta de que no se trata de eso. Oh, no. Esto es mucho peor. Sus expresiones los delatan.

-¡Fadir!-, y casi salta del susto, para darse cuenta a tiempo de que sólo se trata de Mundi. ¡De Mundi convertido en serpiente!

-Jör, ya hemos hablado de esto-, desenrollándolo de su brazo. ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí?

-Lo siento-, no lo siente en realidad, ni tampoco regresa a su verdadera forma. Simplemente vuelve a cambiar, a un cuervo en esta ocasión. Él era exactamente igual a esa edad.

-Muy bien... ¿me dirán qué están tramando?-, pero por todo el desastre que tienen en toda la sala, no es difícil imaginar qué.

-Fadir, queremos que nos ayudes con el regalo de cumpleaños de Modir-, le responde seriamente Hela. Su tono definitivamente no queda con su aspecto todo desaliñado.

-Bien. ¿Qué debo hacer?-, pregunta mientras la limpia con un poco de Seidr. Y todos comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo. Es desordenado, pero no lo pediría de ninguna otra manera.

Regresará a su monótona rutina dentro del Estadista de manera mecánica, decide. Hablará cuando se espere que lo haga, y dirá lo que se espere que diga.

Lo único a lo que no piensa volver, lo único que en su momento le pareció lo más importante, es a dar las clases de Seidr a los niños. Se siente como si al hacerlo estuviera traicionando el recuerdo de los que sí eran suyos.

Y si ellos quieren seguir adelante con sus estudios en Seidr, entonces adelante. Que lo hagan. Que les cueste lo mismo que a él.

Está siendo egoísta, lo sabe. Pero si la vida ya es egoísta, ¿qué otra alternativa queda?

Finge que todo está perfectamente bien. "Fue un sobre esfuerzo", explica. "Lograr la fiesta lo dejó agotado", miente. Se siente tan asfixiado, en medio de toda esta gente que, como él, han perdido a sus seres queridos.

Pero no hay punto de comparación. Porque, al menos, Hela lo hizo rápidamente. Muchos de ellos seguramente ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaban a punto de morir.

Hela. Qué irónicamente amargo es que compartan el mismo nombre, pero hasta ahí llegan las coincidencias. No existiría manera alguna de que su princesa pudiese llegar a convertirse en algo así. Para empezar, ella sí fue realmente amada por su padre.

La mañana es fresca. El viento trae consigo los diversos aromas provenientes del jardín y del huerto, pero sobre todo huele a tierra húmeda. Anoche hubo una pequeña tormenta. Hubieron varios truenos, que le provocaron pesadillas a Jörmundgandr.

Hace ya un tiempo que el Sol ha salido, pero aún está bajo. A lo lejos, nota que los frutos de los naranjos están perfectamente maduros. Tal vez vaya a cortarlos hoy.

Afuera hace un poco de frío, pero adentro es agradablemente cálido. Sigyn acaba de sacar una charola de galletas con chispas de chocolate del horno. También, para acompañarlas, está preparando un magnífico chocolate caliente. Debe ser magnífico, por el simple aroma que desprende.

Mientras ella espera a que esté listo, canta un poco, suavemente. A lo lejos, escucha al río correr, las hojas de los árboles moverse con el viento. Los niños aún duermen.

Es un día glorioso.

Es pleno verano. Es plena felicidad.

Decide quedarse. Bien podría ir a cualquier parte imaginable del Universo, pero elige no hacerlo. Aún tiene que averiguar quién estaba cantando su canción. Porque él y Sigyn fueron quienes la compusieron especialmente para sus niños.

Quien quiera que hubiese sido, tenía bastante que ver con sus asesinatos. Y él debía estar ahí para vengarlos.

"Porque si no pudo salvarlos, jura que los vengará".

Y vaya que debe estar dando la mejor actuación de su vida entera, si nadie ha notado ningún cambio en él.

O, tal vez, es que nadie le presta la suficiente atención para hacerlo. Incluso su propio hermano.

Pero nada de eso importa luego. No, cuando el destino finalmente lo alcanza.

Sabe que debería estar asustado, aterrado. Pero lo cierto es que no siente nada. Más bien, de hecho, se siente en paz y hasta cierto punto aliviado por lo que sabe que sucederá a continuación.

No corre. No intenta huir. Simplemente lo acepta con los brazos abiertos. Planeaba reunirse con ellos en el corto plazo, ¿no?

Se sacrifica por el Universo entero, aunque no se siente como un sacrificio.

Insiste en ser considerado hijo de Odín y hermano de Thor. El equilibrio ante todo, ¿no es lo que piensa Thanos?

El único que quizás podría llegar a hacerle frente al titán, es él. Lo necesita vivo.

El ahora rey dorado de Asgard volverá a ser un héroe a costa suya. Una vez más que lo haga, no hará gran diferencia.

Después de todo, él nunca ha estado destinado a lograr nada tan grandioso como su hermano. Sabe que no pasará mucho hasta que ya nadie lo recuerde...

-Tú... nunca serás... un dios-, es lo último que se obliga a decir. Pero se lo está diciendo a sí mismo. Se ha creído un dios, a la altura de otros dioses, capaz de llegar a ser tan digno de admiración como otros dioses... como su hermano... cuando la realidad no podría ser más diametralmente opuesta. Recuerda, distraídamente, que el Vallhalla no es lo que le espera al final.

* * *

 _-¿Ya es hora?-, le pregunta a Ginny, aún sin comprender lo que ha sucedido._

 _-Bienvenido, mi Loki-, le dice sonriente. A lo lejos ve a sus niños jugando bajo la luz del sol. Esto, decide, es el paraíso._

* * *

No-es-po-si-ble! Lloré muchísimo mientras escribía esto! Jamás había llorado mientras escribía algo!

Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Fue un placer para mí haberlo escrito.

Notaron las referencias a una de mis otras historias?

Si es así, pide tu regalo (ok, no).

Alguien lloró mientras leía? Sean sinceros.

Nuevamente en el límite de palabras! Originalmente quedó en 4020, tuve que quitar un par de cositas.

Creo que en esta ocasión logré todo lo que no pude con "Anoche".

Publicaré otra versión de Anochece, para que tenga sentido y continuidad con esta historia.

Considero que este ha sido, sin lugar a dudas, mi mejor trabajo.

Aclaro que quizás Loki idealiza un poco demasiado a su familia, precisamente porque sabe que todos ellos están muertos, y cree que fue su culpa por no haber podido salvarlos.

Y el hecho de que piense tan poco de sí mismo, es porque toda su vida todos lo han hecho sentir así, así que considera que en el fondo debe ser cierto.

Igualmente, creo que no quedó bien claro, pero toda su vida se sintió atrapado y sofocado, encerrado en el castillo de Asgard. Lo de que se sintió más espiritualmente libre que nunca antes, mientras estuvo en las mazmorras, fue exactamente porque entonces no recordaba a su familia y su tiempo con ellos.

Nadie más que él sabe que estuvo casado y que tuvo hijos. Se supone que todo esto ocurrió en un lapso de tiempo relativamente corto. Entre que escapó con Sigyn, tuvieron a sus niños, luego todos fueron asesinados y finalmente olvidó, pasaron menos de 50 años, en los que nadie en Asgard se dio cuenta de su ausencia. Cuando volvió, fue como si ni siquiera se hubiera ido.

Quién creen ustedes que asesinó a su familia, entonces? Es alguien que iba a bordo de la nave.

Dejen sus comentarios, deseo saber qué piensan. Ya saben, cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido.

Esto es todo por ahora.


End file.
